Mrs. Borden
Mrs. Borden is a minor character in Disney's Life Is Ruff. She is a hair dresser who works at a beauty salon and Rondel Borden's mother. She was portrayed by Yolanda Wood. Role in the film Rondel's mother is seen working at a beauty salon until her son, Rondel and his teammates, the Wildcats, enter to speak to Calvin Wheeler and Raymond Figg about their situation before their basketball game begins at night at Bedford High. A few days later, after Calvin gets a Labrador/Saint Bernard hybrid from the pound named Tyco and is told to provide Tyco with proper grooming at the Royal Hound's Obedience and Obstacle Dog trial; courtesy of Preston Price's interference and goal to get Calvin, Figg, and Tyco kicked out, Calvin calls up Rondel, his teammates, and his mother to take care of Tyco's grooming. During the trial, Rondel and his mother appear shocked and disappointed to find Tyco causing a bit of a mess and a few time penalties but then, she and everyone else cheer for Calvin and Tyco when they are declared the winners with Tyco earning the nickname "Tyco the Terrible" and making it to the Top-Dog finals. On the day of the Royal Hound Top-Dog finals, after Calvin and his friends (including Emily Watson) manage to get Tyco back (since Preston tried to get rid of him by claiming he was "a lost dog named Chester already belonging to a family"), and Preston and his dog, Jacques have finished their routine and score a 98; much to Rondel, his teammates, and his mother's bore and somewhat disappointment due to Calvin and Tyco's close tardiness and near-disqualifications, Rondel, his mother, and everyone else watch Calvin and Tyco's routine with amazement. Seeing as to how incredibly well they are performing, Preston, worried that Calvin will win and refusing to admit defeat, takes his dog and decides to take matters into his own hands by sabotaging one of the dog obstacle courses during the show. Nevertheless, Calvin and Tyco still win, beat Preston's score by one point, and get a 99/100, and Preston gets disqualified for the sabotaging; much to Rondel, his mother, and everyone else's joy and happiness as they cheer for their victory. Along with using that reward money to buy the last Gotham Man comic book to complete his collection, Calvin uses the money for good. He gives the money to the shelter (where Tyco used to be) so that the dogs can have better homes. In the end, the shelter is saved and Figg along with many other people including Rondel and his mother adopt a new pet. Rondel's mom then works as a volunteer and probably a dog groomer along with Calvin, Figg, her son, and his teammates at the shelter. Trivia *Despite her name never being mentioned in the movie or the end credits; according to the name inscribed behind her son, Rondel's basketball sports uniform, her family name is Borden, therefore, to be known as Mrs. Borden. Gallery Vlcsnap-2015-08-21-00h13m19s377.png|Rondel, his teammates, and his mother coming to help Calvin out with Tyco's grooming Vlcsnap-2015-08-28-13h21m13s751.png|"Rondel, baby. What kind of client did you say this was?" Vlcsnap-2015-08-21-00h14m10s482.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-28-13h21m44s533.png|"Now this is what I call a challenge." Vlcsnap-2015-08-21-00h21m25s969.png|Rondel, his teammates, and his mom cheering for Calvin and Tyco's victory at the trials Vlcsnap-2015-08-21-00h49m39s381.png|Rondel with his mom having adopted a new kitten Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Life Is Ruff characters Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Parents